Out Of Pain
by MidnightGenius
Summary: Yusuke had to kill Suzaku... but He didn't know that Suzaku had a sister, or that she'd be out for revenge. The little fire demon... will he be the one to save her? Hiei x OC [currently on hold]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, everything would be very different. But alas, as much as I wish I did, I don't. The only character that is mine is the one known as Seiko.

Out of Pain **Prologue**

Suzaku was the final and most formidable of the Four Saint Beasts, which also included Genbu, The Rock, Byakko, The White Tiger, and Seriyu, The Blue Dragon. A barrier formed by the Spirit World long ago encircled them and the city below them. When the barrier was erected, the Spirit World hoped that it would prevent the Deamons from entering into the human world. However, there is much the Spirit World is blind to, and little they grasp. Suzaku was the leader of the Saint Beasts, and there were Deamons in the human world; this is what the Spirit World knew. What they did not know was that Suzaku had a sister, and immensely potent emotions. One day, many decades after the erection of the barrier, she fell ill. Her condition continued to deteriorate, and he had no alternative. To stop the disease, he was forced to put her into a temporary dormancy, and he swore revenge on any and all that had caused it. It was later that he learned that it was the barrier around the city that had caused it, and it was then that he sent a letter to Spirit World telling them to take down the barrier, or suffer the consequences. They dispatched the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, who was accompanied by Kazuma Kuwabara. Spirit World sent Shuichi Minimoto, otherwise known as Youko Kurama, and Hiei to help them. Kurama defeated the first Saint Beast, Genbu, but retained a wound to his abdomen, and Kuwabara barely defeated Byakko, the second. The group reached Seriyu, and Hiei made quick work of the "Blue Dragon", as they called him. Suzaku, now aware of the power of the group, dispatched the cultivated humans. He knew now he would not survive the encounter, and they would not hold them for long. He needed to see to the safety of his sister. As he stood over her with his hands on the container and said his goodbyes, he cried the only tears he ever shed. He did not know that in her sleep, she heard every word he said. When he walked out, he sealed the chamber, protecting her from what he knew would come. He knew he went to his grave, but he vowed to try his best, and he did, and failed. He tried and died. She knew, and it was not long after his defeat that she awoke. And what she found was not something she'd ever wanted to see.


	2. Learning of Loss

**Chapter one**

**Learning of loss**

Seiko awoke to a sense of great and terrible emptiness. When she left the chamber, she knew why. She saw her brother and ran to him. She turned him over and cradled him in her arms as the last threads of his life broke and his spirit drained away. She held his lifeless body and cried. She cried until she had no more tears and still she held his body. She held him close to her, rocking back and forth. She could not bring herself to leave his body, which was beginning to grow cold. The time passed and finally, she left his body, filled with death. She watched that boy kill her brother and her friends, the ones who had taught her all she knew, and swore she would find him. She knelt by her brother's body one last time, kissed his forehead, and whispered, "I will miss you, my beloved brother." She escaped from the city; by the same hole the Spirit World had made for the Spirit Detective and the rest of the group to enter it, and into the human world. She would find that boy; she didn't care if she died trying. He had murdered her friends, her mentors, and the only family she'd ever had. He would pay, with his life


	3. Hunting

**Chapter two** **Hunting**

_The human world is something I'll have to adjust to_, Seiko thought as she flew above the buildings of the city_, or perhaps it's having been asleep for so long that is causing the block on my normal abilities._ Like her brother, Seiko was highly educated, well mannered, and good-tempered with a kind and gentle nature. Usually. But now, with her mind so entangled with anger and bitter hatred that were quickly breeding many thoughts of revenge, which grew and spread at an alarming rate, she wasn't exactly "usual". There was a storm approaching, a big one, she could feel it. Seiko had not yet gathered enough strength to take that kind of bashing. Though many of her own abilities had returned, she still did not have the abilities that the others or her brother had taught her. She needed to find shelter before she was caught inside. If her instincts had not been still numbed, she would have been able to realize this sooner, giving her the time she so desperately needed but now did not have.


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter three** **A chance encounter**

Black. Everything was black. There was nothing, only sounds, and something didn't quite fit. Where was all the noise?

"Are you alright?" asked a kind voice

"She's alive, isn't she." responded another voice, sounding slightly annoyed "That's more than you can say for most of the others who got caught in the open during that." Seiko opened her eyes to a pair of emerald green ones.

"I think so. Who... are you?" Seiko asked.

"My name is Kurama" The young boy with very red hair replied, "Care to introduce yourself?" He asked over his shoulder, smiling. Seiko followed his gaze to see another boy, shorter than this one, with black hair, red eyes, and a bandana covering his forehead.

"Hiei" he stated, and then returned his gaze to the other direction.

"He doesn't talk much" Kurama informed her. From the direction Hiei was looking came a voice that sounded like the owner had an abnormally small brain

"Yo! Kurama! Did you and shorty f-" The owner of the voice was abruptly on the ground, twitching Hiei's fist where the boy's face was only a second before. Before the high school student behind him knew it, he was on the receiving end of a very large blast of energy, and Seiko was struggling to get free from Hiei and screaming

"I'll kill you! You murdered my brother, you killed him, you're a murderer and you killed him. You took the only family I had away from me and I swear I'll kill you for it. Yusuke Urameshi, I swear I'll kill you! Damn you Yusuke Urameshi! I'm going to send you to HELL." But recent events had left her energy lacking, and she collapsed almost immediately after conveying her message. Hiei laid her on the ground.

"Yusuke," Kurama said, almost like a question as he knelt by her face, "Look closely at her face. Whom does she look like?" Yusuke walked over and knelt next to Kurama.

"She looks like… Suzaku," Yusuke replied, confused, "But… I don't understand… how?"

"Perhaps," Replied Kurama "It would be most advantageous if we take her to Genkai's to recover, and then ask her."


	5. The Dream

**Chapter four**

**The dream**

"Seiko" A familiar voice echoed

"Seiko"

"Seiko"

"Sister"

This made Seiko open her eyes. She was in the castle, and all of her friends were there too. But, how can this be? She thought. Was it all a dream? No. It was real. This is the dream. But, I don't care. Here, my brother, my precious brother, is alive! "Suzaku!" Seiko exclaimed as she ran towards him and clung to him, as if, by doing that, she could make him real. "I've missed you so much," Seiko whimpered.

"My little sister," he replied, "Seiko."

"What, brother?"

"Why do you seek revenge on that boy?" Suzaku asked her.

"He took all of you away from me, He's the reason you're gone, he… he…" Seiko shed the tears clinging to him now that she thought she had already cried holding his dead body.

Suzaku knelt on the floor, holding his sobbing sister close to him, giving her the comfort she could now only find in her dreams. "Seiko, my dear little sister, everyone has things they have to do, and everyone has things which they are unable to, and they cannot forget, nor forgive themselves. Everyone has a reason for the actions they take, even if their actions cause undesirable effects. I know you want to remember, but forgiving does not mean you have to forget. Yusuke's death will not bring us back, nor will it do anything to ease your pain. You know what it is like to lose those who you love, and you don't want to cause others that kind of pain. I understand you want to blame someone and hurt them, but in the end, the only people anyone ever has to blame for their problems are themselves. Try to understand this Seiko, my sister, and do not seek to harm. Your very name calls you to this; you are forgiveness, my sister, so forgive. I love you, Seiko, my dear sister, I always will. I will be watching you." As Suzaku spoke these words to her, the four began to fade. "Our time together has come to an end. Sayonara, my sister."

"I'd like to see you again," Seiko called after them.

"You will," Suzaku responded, "In your dreams."

"I'll be waiting for you," Seiko called after him, "I'll be here waiting."

In a room in a house in Japan, a girl asleep began to stir, only the black-haired fire Deamon noticed, he was the only one who was not lost in a deep slumber, though the soft rays of morning's first light would soon awaken the sleeping city.


	6. The Beginning Of Understanding

**Chapter five**

**The beginning of understanding**

"Yusuke."

Yusuke's dream faded into a surrounding of white as his most recent enemy appeared with his back to Yusuke.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here, get out of my head" Yusuke shouted, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to take care of my sister" Suzaku replied, turning to face the raven-haired teen that had defeated him.

"That's ridiculous!" Yusuke replied, "How can I take care of someone who wants to kill me!"

"She does not want to kill you. She merely wants to mourn her friends and family, but she cannot do that with the hate that fills her heart, and that rage will not go until you set things straight. You need to tell her how you saw it. Before you do that, go back to the city of ghosts and apparitions, in the chamber where you defeated me. I will remain with you, and give you instructions when you get there, take none with you, and tell no one where you go." And with that, Suzaku turned and walked away, fading just as the dream had, and how the white was now fading again to his dream.


	7. Righting The Wrong

**Chapter six** Righting the wrong 

Seiko opened her eyes to find herself staring at a ceiling, and as she sat up, a sleeping black haired fire Deamon against the wall beside her. She paid him no mind as she left. She walked until she found a pond, then sat on its banks and cried.

"Why are you crying?" said a gentle voice.

"Because my brother, who was always kind, was murdered," Seiko replied. The man behind her gently wrapped his arms around her, and she turned and quietly sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want you to cry, he'd want you to live for him." The man stated,

"Seiko, I know the boy who killed your brother, and he wouldn't have done it without a reason. He's gone back to pay his respects and see your side of the story"

Seiko slowly stopped her sobbing and looked into the eyes of the fire Deamon. "He'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's just how Yusuke is"

"Yusuke…"

"We'd better be getting back, they'll be wondering where we are." Seiko nodded and followed Hiei back. She grabbed his hand as she dried her tears. He looked surprised for a few seconds, but soon smiled up at her. This was a rather rare sight, for the little fire deamon seemed to have a heart of ice.

"Thank you Hiei… for helping me."

"You're welcome… Seiko."


	8. Healing The Pain

**Chapter seven**

**Healing the pain**

Yusuke looked around at the damage, at what he had done, and sighed. "No wonder she was mad, look what I did to her brother. He quietly went over to the large screen,

"Kurama said it should be around here…" He watched her past play out on the screen "I see… so that's why…"

"Why would you help me?" Seiko asked Hiei, "After what I did…"

"Everyone has reasons for what they do, sometimes those reasons are hidden, even from the one who has them." He replied.

"I don't understand. I tried to kill your friend… so why…"

"Because I care about you, so don't you even think about killing yourself." Hiei told her as he held her. "You have no reason to now."

"My brother told me that I was the strongest person he knew. So did the rest of them. They all thought I was strong. And… I still don't understand."

"The said you were strong because you are. You have a very strong mind, you just don't know it."

"I thank you, Mr. Hiei" Seiko said as she walked away from him. "There's something I have to do now, I'll be back soon." And with that, she was gone.

"She's really something isn't she," Kurama said as he walked up behind Hiei. "Mr. Hiei eh?"

"Shut up." He replied "I don't need you to tell me about my feelings."

"Really? What are your feelings then?"

Hiei turned to look Kurama squarely in the eyes. "I love her." He said, and walked off into the woods.

"He says with that same cold look…" Kurama laughed quietly to himself shaking his head, and then followed Hiei back towards Genkai's.

Seiko walked up behind Yusuke. "So… you know now."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for… your loss." He replied, head down.

"Don't be; it was his choice. I wish to lay the past to rest now." She said as she walked through the door and out of sight.

"Odd girl…" He said to no one. "Better get back"


	9. Something Gained, Something Lost

**Chapter eight** Something gained, something lost 

Yusuke returned to the human world, he passed Hiei on his way.

"Where you goin'?" he asked him.

"Take a guess" Hiei replied coldly and continued on his way.

Seiko walked over to where her brother's body lay. She knelt near the cold lifeless form, closed his eyes, and, for a moment, didn't move. She cried no tears for him, she had finished those long ago; she was done crying. A hand lay gently on her shoulder and she turned around to see Hiei standing there. She got up and they walked together towards the door. When they had almost reached it, she turned around to face the body. "I will use the powers you four gave me to bury you properly my brother." She held her hands a few inches apart in front of her and gathered energy between them. When it was like she was holding lightning in her hands, she guided the energy towards her brother's body. Hiei placed his hand on her back, and she turned and buried her head in his shoulder while Suzaku's body burned. "Goodbye, my brother, I love you." He held her for a while, offering comfort and support.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Hiei asked her quietly.

"Yeah…" She replied, sniffing, before taking his hand as they walked out together. As they got back to the door, Seiko glanced back one more time. She turned back to smile at the little fire deamon beside her, wipe her tears from her eyes, and walk on, ready for whatever life would bring her.


	10. Enterance Of A New Foe

**Chapter nine**

**Entrance of a new foe**

Hiei had gone somewhere a while ago, said something about "Koenma", so Seiko was stuck here for now, with Kuwabara, making stupid conversation.

"Kuwabara, we've gotta go. Koenma's got another mission." Yusuke said walking into the room.

"What? Since when am I part of your team?"

"Since you got your powers, now c'mon, we have a girl to rescue."

"Girl? Who?"

"An ice apparition and we have to hurry, so stop being an idiot."

At this, Seiko stood up; having listened to the conversation, she felt the need to join in.

"I'm coming as well, you'll need me."

"You can't," replied Yusuke, "you'll get in the way."

"How do you plan on getting there? You'll need my powers. There could be strong enemies, and I'm more powerful than either of you." Seiko replied.

"Just let her come man, she won't do any harm" Kuwabara added.

"Fine" Yusuke sighed, before walking out the door.

"Arms hurt yet boys?" Seiko said as she flew over the forest, holding each boy by one arm.

"Like it's gonna fall off." Replied Kuwabara

"There it is, now can you put us down?" Yusuke said, ignoring Kuwabara

Seiko smirked at this. "Alright" She said, letting go of their arms and watching them fall. When they neared the ground though, she flew down and grabbed on to the opposite arm she had been holding, and lowering them to the ground slowly, laughing.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, recovering as they walked towards the mansion.

Seiko's laughter faded as they got to the gate of the mansion. "So I was right." She muttered under her breath. "Watch yourself boys, there are massive amounts of spirit energy inside," she said before they walked into the gate.

She watched as the massive fire engulfed them, when Yusuke shielded them with his spirit energy. She watched as they beat three deamons, clumsily and without strategy but with instinct. When they reached the final room, and she saw the final opponent, she stopped them from attacking. "Let me take this one, he's too strong for you." She said as she walked forward. "Toguru, was it?" She said to the Deamon, "You meet your end here.

Toguru attacks, but Seiko jumps and easily dodges it. A blast of spirit energy smashes the shield on his arm. Seiko looks over towards Yusuke and nods, accepting his help from the spirit gun. Seiko attacked from one end with a fire attack she learned from Byakko while Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun from the other. Toguru grabbed Seiko's arm before the attack reached his body and crushed the bones. Yusuke's Spirit gun was blocked by the shield, which reformed itself. All three attackers were surprised and a little frustrated. "Yusuke" She called, "You've got to knock the shield off." Seiko attacked long-distance using her brother's lightning attack. Yusuke attacked the base of the shield and shattered it. Seiko then fried it with a massive lightning attack.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, now!" She called. Kuwabara readied the spirit sword, and as Seiko unleashes a thunder attack to distract Toguru, Yusuke uses another Spirit gun to propel Kuwabara and his Spirit sword to impale Toguru. He falls to the ground, where they assumed he was dead. Seiko fell to her knees for a minute, before getting up, holding her left arm, which refuses to move, and walks towards the stairs, "Yukina" she whispered. She walked up the stairs and into the place where that bastard was. She saw Yukina and spoke to her, "You're okay… Yukina… I'm glad… they didn't hurt you… did they?" She asked her. When she noticed Hiei she added, "Oh… hi Hiei," before blacking out. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is she okay?" Yukina asked him

"She'll be fine, she's strong." Hiei replied. He then turned to Yukina and said, "These people helped you, Yukina, they came here to rescue you." Yukina nodded and hurried downstairs to help the others.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Said Kurama, walking out of the shadows. "She deserves to know she has a brother."

"She'd be better without me in her life" He said, picking Seiko up and walking towards the door.


	11. Healing Time

**Chapter ten**

**Healing time**

It was a long time before Seiko woke up. When she did, Hiei informed her of what had transpired while she was asleep. He told her of Toguru's return and his challenge to Yusuke for the Dark Tournament. She had just one month to heal from her injuries. Although deamons heal faster than humans, she would still be partially incapacitated by that time. "You'll train with me," he told her, "Everyone else has decided how to train already and besides," he said, looking down, "I want to… to be with you."

"Alright," Seiko replied, "But I'll be training with one arm, this arm's out of commission," she said, placing her hand on her injured arm.

"Hn," was all the reply he gave.

"Hey Hiei…" Seiko said as they walked to the training spot she'd found yesterday, "You think Spirit World knows I'm here?"

"I don't know," He replied, "why ask?"

"Because yesterday, when I tried to go back home, there wasn't a hole in the barrier anymore. But of course… this is my home now, isn't it?" Seiko said with a gentle smile.

"Hn."

"You sure say that a lot," She laughed, and let go of his hand to run ahead to the clearing.

"This is the spot," she said, waving him down, "might as well get started." Seiko had bandaged her arm, and had managed to set the bone after having to re-break it when it started to heal wrong, Hiei helped with that. She never thought she'd be this close to someone again, but here she was, laughing with the friend of her brother's… no… Yusuke was her friend too now. And she was proud to call him friend.

"Let's get going," she said, taking a fighting stance.

"Come at me."

About ten minutes later, she sat on the ground, scratched and scraped, while Hiei had no signs of battle. "You're really strong," she huffed.

"Hn."

"Is that all you ever say," she said as she flopped on the ground, "I mean really."

"You're slow."

"Huh?" She said as she propped herself up on her good elbow.

"You're too slow, Kuwabara could block those punches."

"Hmph, well fine then Mr. speedy; remember, I've only got one arm I can use."

"An injury is no excuse," he said, turning his back, "We fight with scars from the past, weather internal or external, we all fight with scars. There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart. If there was someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul."

Seiko walked up behind him and put her good arm around hes shoulders. "You say that like… you know from experience," she told him.

"I do."

The rest of the month went the same, training was hard, but it was well worth it. They had both grown stronger, as had their bonds. By the time of the tournament, they were ready… mostly. Seiko had taken the bandage off her arm to give the enemy no cause to believe that she was injured. It was mostly healed, but it wasn't back to full power yet. She thought that she hadn't completely recovered from the damage that the barrier had done, being a deamon she should have healed much faster than this. That, however, was just a theory, and only Koenma knew the real reason.


	12. A New Journey

**Chapter eleven**

**A New Journey**

They stood together, the four team members, Kurama, Hiei, herself and Kuwabara, waiting for Yusuke and whomever he was bringing. She prayed they would come quickly, for if they did not, the boat would leave and they would be left with one very strong Toguru and a city full of weaklings. That was their deal, Toguru and Yusuke's. If Yusuke did not participate in the Dark Tournament, then Toguru would destroy the city; He'd even demolished the building just to prove his point.

When Yusuke did arrive, Hiei gave him a 'test' of sorts. He passed, but then there were all the other deamons. They'd been insulting the Urameshi team ever since they'd arrived. Seiko was, apparently, fed up with it when she fried the nearest one that insulted them. "Lets… go." She said through clenched teeth. They boarded the boat without further incident.

The first fight was on the boat ride to Hanging Neck Island, the place where the tournament was to be held. It was an all out battle royal, your team vs. everyone else's. Yusuke was incapacitated and Seiko was injured so she stayed to protect him. The team made quick work of the deamons on the boat and was soon welcomed onto the island where they all collapsed in their rooms at the hotel.


	13. Proof of Love

Thanks SO much to my two reviewers; I was going to abandon it if SOMEONE didn't review. So, this chapter is dedicated to Hacker of Souls and The Rave.

Personality surgery on Hiei is slowly failing, I do believe it may flat line soon… poor Hiei, to remain OOC is a terrible thing for a character. I feel so bad T...T

Kuwabara shall become slightly less idiotic, as well is Yusuke, because hey, I need them to be remotely intelligent.

I also solved my problem of not remembering enough about the tournament I'm quite proud of my solution.

INTRODUCTION TO TELEPATHY: I'm gonna use italics for it, k?

I apologize for the shortness… I can't get my chapters longer T...T

On with the story!

Oh yeah… It's not mine blah blah blah grumble grumble

**Chapter Twelve**

**Proof of Love**

"Seiko," Hiei almost-whispered to her that morning, "Seiko, c'mon, you gotta get up."

"Mmm?" Seiko replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "What is it Hiei?" She asked, except that it sounded more like 'mane fe nea?'

"Seiko, I want you to stay here. You're the sixth member so you don't need to be out there and I don't want you to get hurt, especially with this," He said, gently touching her injured arm. "I don't know why it's not healing, but you shouldn't fight with it." Hiei looked straight into her eyes with a commanding, but gentle, glare. "Understand?"

"I understand perfectly Hiei, but you know… I have a feeling you'll need me later. Brother used to say…" she paused before continuing with "that I could sense things that were going to happen. Though it was of no use then…" Seiko wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and hugged him, burying her face in his neck and smiling.

"You okay Seiko?" Hiei asked, gently holding her against him.

"I'm fine Hiei, you're here and… I'm going to be fine." She replied, pulling her face away and giving him a smile.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, but stay out of trouble okay?" Hiei said gently, tracing her jaw line with his right hand.

"Yes Hiei." She whispered as his weight left the bed and watched his retreating form as it slipped through the door. "I love you… Hiei."

_I love you too._


	14. Deamon Breakdowns

Hey! It's me, back again. This chapter is dedicated to my now 3 reviewers I love you guys. Teh Rave, Mrs.Sk, and Hacker Of Souls. It really is because of you guys that I'm continuing this. More reviewers faster updates. n.n

This chapter REALLY sucks... just like it's all the others… but… it's not insanely short!

I… just drank a whole 64 oz. Bottle of V8 after doing 2 hours of DDR… o.O

So, how did you like my invention of how to solve my problem? Teehee!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Deamon Breakdowns**

Seiko listened to the cheers and boos from the room as she sat in the darkness. She'd refused to go back to sleep after Hiei had left, but didn't want to go and watch either. She waited in her room for a long time, until the outside world was silent and the room lay in darkness. She fell asleep without knowing, nor did she know what was to come.

Hiei heard the scream through the mind link he had established with her before he left. It came as soon as they finished and he rushed off leaving his bewildered teammates behind. He barged into the room and held down the thrashing Seiko. "Seiko, Seiko! Damn this isn't working." Hiei said, frustrated. He straddled her so he could free one hand and take off the bandana covering the Jagan. _Seiko?… oh dear… Seiko!_

_Hiei… _They stood in a world of death and destruction, explosions everywhere. She had retreated into her heart and Hiei knew it would be a while before she was responsive enough to convince to leave. He'd done this once, long ago. This was no small human depression, this was a deamon breakdown.

_What is this?_

_This? Is everything I've ever done wrong, this is the hell inside my heart._

_Seiko…_

_Yeah?_

_You can't stay here._

"What's he doing… and why is he on top of her?"

"Quiet Yusuke."

"But Kurama…"

"You think it would've been over that easy? Have you ever lost the closest thing to your heart before? It's hell, even if you have someone who cares, it's the only true hell humans ever know, and it's the deepest despair a deamon can feel. Deamon breakdowns are always worse than human ones."

_Why not? Everything here is a part of me._

_That's why. It's no good to stay locked in your heart Seiko… _

"What's happening?

"He's trying to get her out of her heart"

"What?"

"Kuwabara… are you really that stupid?"

"Yusuke, there's no need. We should probably go find his s-… Yukina."

"Right, Yukina… why's she here anyway?"

"Wait, his what?"

"She's looking for her brother."

"Heheh, yeah, and I promised to help her look."

"Yusuke, leave them be, let's go."

"Tch, alright."

"So why's the shrimp on top of her?"

_But Hiei…_

_But nothing, come, we can talk on the outside. There's nothing here for you._

"Hiei…" Seiko opened her eyes to the fire deamon sitting on her.

"Seiko, are you alright?" Hiei said with care in his eyes as he traced her jaw line.

"I will be… I think."

"Seiko!" he exclaimed before laying completely on top of her and holding her close in a rare moment of un-Hiei-like childishness.

"Nngh... Hiei... you're squashing me."

"Sorry," He said, rolling off of her "so… you're okay now?"

"More or less…"

"Hn." Hiei pulled her into his chest and frowned at how she gave like a dead body. "Seiko… you're not alright." Seiko buried her head farther into Hiei's chest, but said nothing. He knew now that this was going to be a long night. But for now, in this moment, He only held her, providing her the small comforts of his arms around her and his fingers running through her hair. Until she was ready, this was all he could offer.


	15. Another Side, Another Story

Kaiya: Yay! Don't we love how evil I am to my characters

Hiei: Onna…

Kaiya: eep! Heheh… Well all, we have gained a new reviewer! And their name is…

Seiko: Slifer X! Yes... you are cool.

Kaiya: huggles Hiei plushie given by Ravie-sama

Seiko: Mine! Grabs

Hiei: twitch twitch

Kaiya: Nuuu my Hiei!

Hiei: twitch twitch

Seiko: My Hiei!

Kaiya: T…T HIEI!

Hiei: Seiko…

Seiko: Hiei?

Kaiya: I WANT MY PLUSHIE BACK! Attacks

Kurama: Well they're fighting… how about I do this chapter? Grumbles about stupid authors and their leaving of loose ends

Hiei: hn.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Another Side, Another Story**

Kurama sighed as he entered the room where the rest of the team was and took a seat. Immediately, he was bombarded with questions about Seiko's health and Hiei's sanity.

"How is she?" Yusuke

"What the hell was the shrimp doing to her?" Kuwabara

"Is she gonna be alright?" Yusuke

"What the hell was up with the shrimp?" Kuwabara

"What's gonna happen to Seiko?"

"Is he insane?"

"Will you two stop asking Kurama questions?" Koenma said as he entered the room with Botan close behind. But the two boys ignored the little prince masquerading as a teenager and went on with the incessant questioning.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, Stop it." Kurama threatened in a low growl that was as close to complete anger as they had ever seen… or heard… from the kitsune-turned-human.

"Thank you Kurama" Koenma said, nodding in his direction. He took a breath as if to continue, but was interrupted by Yusuke.

"Hey pacifier breath, do you know what's wrong with Seiko?"

"Would I be here if I didn't" he replied menacingly. "Did either of you notice that her arm didn't heal?"

"Arm?" Kuwabara questioned

"You mean the one Toguru crunched? That didn't heal?"

"No Yusuke, it didn't." replied Kurama.

Koenma sighed. "Obviously, since neither of you noticed it never healed, neither of you wondered why."

"Nope."

"Where you goin' with this?"

"You know, if you want your question answered, you really should shut up and pay attention." Kurama growled. "I'm going to go see how they're doing." He said to Koenma as he walked out the door. He stopped when he heard the scream, but this one wasn't Seiko's… it was Hiei's.

Kaiya: Snuggles Hiei plushie given by Ravie Thanks Hiei!

Hiei: "…sure" holds Seiko back

Seiko: "Nuu… my Hiei"

Hiei: "ONNA!"

All: "Eep!

Kaiya: "…Kurama…."

Kurama: "Yes?"

Kaiya: "What'd you do…"

Kurama: "I wrote a chapter for you!"

Kaiya: "You know I had a deal with Ravie… that I wouldn't updated until she updated hers…"

Yusuke & Kuwabara: Falls over laughing

Yusuke: "Good job Kurama, real nice.

Kaiya: "Kurama, you're FORBIDDEN from touching my computer again. At least I caught you before you could write any more."

All: HAHAHAHA!

Kaiya: "That goes for the rest of you too." glares "Unless of course I need you to.


	16. Reasons Why

Kaiya: Alright, We have a new reviewer, KaboomingKitsune. Oh, and Slifer X, It's okay, I don't like needles either. Shivers

Seiko: New reviewer?

Kuwabara: Yeah, they're kinda rude

Kaiya: Kuwabara! I like anyone who reviews sticks out tongue

Yusuke: Yeah Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: Hey Urameshi, you were sayin' the same thing earlier

Botan: Boys, shut up and let Kaiya write, don't you wanna know why Hiei screamed?

Yusuke: Yeah, why did you scream?

Hiei: growls

Kuwabara: hides behind Kaiya

Kaiya: Elbows Kuwabara in the gut and knocks him out Well... that solved that problem. Anyway, Kurama, care to explain why Hiei screamed?

Kurama: Because you wanted him to

Kaiya: That's a good boy pets head

Seiko: … clings to Hiei

Kaiya: …That was really random. All right people, this one's gonna be unlike any other chapter before, It's not gonna be one place, one scene. And… IT'S GONNA BE LONGER! (I hope) Jump for joy Kuwabara, cuz you've got a part in this one. A small part, but a part nonetheless

Kuwabara: Jumps for joy  
All: …-.-

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Reasons Why**

When Kurama entered the room, Hiei sat against the wall next to the door, obviously thrown there, in a state of near-unconsciousness. Seiko sat on the bed with a sort-of dead look in her eyes, like she wasn't there at all. She had blood on her hands, which were gripping her shoulders in a sort-of hug, which could have come from the many gashes on Hiei. Kurama jumped back when Hiei spoke, not expecting him to.

"Leave us fox, I have to do this." He stood, using the wall as support.

Kurama only nodded and backed out the door, closing it behind him as he walked back to the others.

"Seiko…"

She didn't move, only sat there staring at nothing with those cold, dead eyes.

"Seiko" He started to move towards her, slowly, warily, as if she could strike at any moment.

This time she looked up and, after a moment, started rocking back and forth repeating something over and over in a whisper even his ears could not hear.

...With Botan, Koenma, and the team...

"Whadda ya mean don't go up there no matter what we hear?"

"He means exactly what he said Kuwabara, things are happening up there that we can't interfere with." Koenma eyed Kurama, who was now sitting on the couch. He'd knew this would happen, but he didn't know it would be this bad.

"Somebody better explain what the hell is goin on here," Yusuke shouted

"Calm down Yusuke, shouting isn't doing us any good."

"Everybody sit down," Kurama shouted from where he was sitting. Everyone froze and did as he said. Quite frankly, Kurama was scaring them. He'd never acted this way before; it just wasn't like him.

"Deamon breakdowns are nothing like human ones, they're rare and they often affect everything around that deamon. Some retreat into their own hearts, giving them a sort-of dead look, and some lash out at everything around them. The worst ones are the ones that do both. That's what Seiko is doing. Because deamons in deamon world are generally alone, the only recorded breakdowns caused mass devastation. We don't know what will happen to Seiko because Hiei's there, but we don't know what will happen to Hiei either. This situation is really very new. Hiei suspected something would happen, which is why they were isolated during their training, but he hoped it would happen before the tournament. This is probably the worst time it could have happened…" Koenma trailed off at another loud noise from the room the two were currently in.

"So… basically we've got something like an unstable nuclear reactor?" Yusuke reasoned in a rare moment of intelligence.

"Essentially Yusuke, yes"

...With Hiei and Seiko...

"Seiko, you have to stop this." Hiei was doing his best to not be thrown across the room by the pure energy Seiko was giving off as he held onto her. "If you keep like this, neither one of us are getting through this." His words were falling on deaf ears, Seiko had locked herself inside her heart again, she wasn't there to hear him and his thoughts weren't reaching her. He was getting desperate and running out of options, fast.

...With Botan, Koenma, and the team...

_Fox, we're losing her._

"Koenma…" Kurama interrupted the fight that was currently going on between Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma when he spoke his first words since his outburst when he'd returned.

"Yes Kurama."

"He said he's losing her, he's not sure if he can handle it, and it looked pretty bad when I was up there. He can't reach her and the barrier on her mind is too strong. Her body's energy is lashing out at everything around her."

"Wait, so she's one of those both type things?"

"Yes Kuwabara, it appears so." A teenage Koenma replied sighing and falling back onto a chair.

"Sir…"

"No Botan, there's nothing we can do, if he can't get to her we'll all be gone, the island and the tournament with it."

"It's that powerful?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah, it is."

...With Hiei and Seiko...

"Seiko…" Hiei knew he would be out of energy soon, but if this kept going… well, they wouldn't have to worry about winning the tournament anymore. With all that he had left, he sent one word into her heart before collapsing by her side with one tear falling from his eye to form a small dark gem, never letting her go as he slipped from the world of consciousness. _Stop._

...With Botan, Koenma, and the team...

"It's.. gone… I can't believe it, it's gone." Botan whispered disbelievingly as Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped around laughing.

"Not so fast boys" Koenma interrupted "Yes the energy's gone, but that could mean one of two things."

"Yeah?" Kuwabara asked

"Either Hiei got to her and everything's fine… or…"

"Or?" Yusuke prodded

"There's going to be an implosion."


	17. Reasons Why II

Kaiya: Alright, I've decided that I've been evil enough to my poor readers and am breaking my deal with TehRave.

Kurama: Yeah, she locked us up in her closet.

Kuwabara: It's scary in there

Kaiya: You want to see something scary? –attacks-

Kuwabara: Not… really... EEP –runs away-

Kaiya: Well, that was fun .

Koenma: Glad you're amused

Kaiya: Sure am! I watched Howl's Moving Castle last night. I LOVE Miyazaki, he's a GENIUS. At the end I was like OMG A HAPPY ENDING, FINALLY! The best quote is something like "What's the point of living if I can't be beautiful" and his version of a temper tantrum is totally great. My favorite quote from My Neighbor Totoro is "Next stop, little sister" And then there's Nausica and Kiki's delivery service and Spirited Away and Castle In The Sky and oh GOD I love Miyazaki.

Botan: She certainly can go on about this Miyazaki man for a long time, can't she sir?

Koenma: indeed. least it got her out of her slump and she finally let us out of the closet.

Kaiya: -dances around the room babbling about the incredible greatness of Miyazaki-

Kurama: Umm… Kaiya? The fanfic?

Kaiya: fun spoiler. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC! Will it be the Implosion? Hmm… maybe, maybe not … Oh, and by the way, thanks so much to my new reviewer, gothshadowdragonofhell. Though it was a short review, I honor ALL reviews the same Why? because I LOVE MY REVIEWERS

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Reasons Why II**

_Stop._ Seiko heard this word, deep inside her heart closed off to the world; her connection with Hiei brought it to her. Brought her out of her heart and back to the world. When she woke, Hiei was there, unconscious with his arms, those burned arms, wrapped around her and a small tear gem beside her. "You used all of it, didn't you? All of I to save me." She sat up and pulled him close, so like a sleeping child. She cried for him. It was only fair she cried for him, he'd cried for her. It was this that Kurama walked in on. The child-like sleeping Hiei being cradled by the one who had almost killed them all.

"Is he?"

"No," She smiled "just sleeping, like a child he is sleeping."

"Alright then." Kurama walked back out the door. She heard voices from the other side.

"Is it alright?" a question

"Yeah, everything's alright" Kurama's answer

"So…" Footsteps retreating down the hallway.

Silence again. She smiled gently as she stared at his face. She laid down gently by his side and whispered, "Let's fight together next time, alright?" before falling asleep. She didn't hear the answer from her fire deamon companion, but he gave one.

"Always, Seiko, we'll always fight together from now on. I love you, so I'm not going to let you go."

Kaiya: Yeah, this washn't very long because I thought I'd have fabit reviewers cuz the last one was a cliffy... sortof... BUT ANYWAY. I would just like to announce that THIS IS NOT THE END. However there WILL be no more updates untill Rave updates her story. That means no writing chapters for me, right Kurama?

Kurama: Yes ma'm

Kaiya: Good boy.


End file.
